Entre flashes
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: The GazettE. Los pensamientos de Reita con respecto a la banda. One shot


**Entre flashes.**

Afinando el bajo, sintiendo la textura de las gruesas cuerdas por debajo de sus dedos libres de callosidades, suaves a pesar de los años que llevaba encima tocando el mismo instrumento; recordó - como si fuera algo ocurrido apenas ayer-, unas escenas de su vida que le hicieron simplemente, sonreír.

Seguía acariciando las cuerdas.

Las imágenes bombardeaban de forma simultánea su cabeza, pero tomándose su tiempo, comenzó a ordenarlos, escuchando su propia voz ahogada a causa de las paredes formadas por su mente narrando los sucesos.

_Siento que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que decidimos empezar nuestra aventura. Me gusta lo que hacemos, y aunque suene muy presuntuoso, lo hacemos bien. _

_Pasamos por tantos cambios, que hubo un momento en el que nos sentimos perdidos. Ahogados por la presión del todo que nos rodeaba. Si. Estuvimos a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, olvidar que siquiera llegamos._

_No lo hicimos, nos abstuvimos de huir, y continuamos caminando por el largo camino que conformaba nuestros sueños. _

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Quien quiera que oyera sus pensamientos, le molestaría hasta el fin de los tiempos diciéndole lo cursi que era, especialmente Yuu.

_Pero él es más cursi que yo. Recuerdo que cuando Yune dijo que se iba del grupo, lloro como niño al que le quitan un dulce ¡hasta se aferro a él para que no se fuera! Aunque su salida no solo lo afecto a él, nosotros también nos sentimos mal a pesar de llevar pocos meses juntos, pero no podíamos hacer nada._

_A la mañana siguiente, la batería lució sola._

_Desde ese día, no dejo de decirnos que esto ya no valía la pena, que sin él nada sería lo mismo. No tuvimos el valor de negar lo último, pero le juramos que esto iba a ser lo más grandioso que le pasara jamás a nuestras vidas… en ese momento me pregunte si realmente nos creyó._

Un ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y elevando su mirada del instrumento en manos se encontró con su líder, que traía un conjunto en sus brazos mientras le decía algo a alguien.

_Tú nos sorprendiste como una lluvia en el desierto. Llegaste tan de repente, que sin pensarlo ni planearlo, nos hiciste volver a tener una expresión feliz (especialmente al infantil de Yuu), nos contagiaste esas ganas de sonreír ante cualquier situación. No fue lo mismo de haber estado Yune, sino que fue mejor._

_Tomaste rápidamente el rol de madre, especialmente cuando te diste cuenta de cuanta porquería nos metíamos a la boca, y empezaste a cocinar ¡cocinar! Lo que nadie hacía por nosotros desde que tuviéramos veinte años. Creo que esa fue la mejor comida que tuve en mucho tiempo._

_Pero cuando te vimos en ese hospital, rodeado de esa enfermiza blancura típica de esos lugares, nos sentimos morir. No queríamos pasar por lo mismo una vez más, no queríamos perderte. Ya después nos enteramos que fuiste internado por nada de gravedad, pero eso no nos quito nada del peso que sentíamos encima._

_Recuerdo que, antes de que te dieran de alta, Taka se puso a escribir en una hoja de papel arrugado durante dos días, y al final llego con una sonrisa diciendo que tenía un bonito regalo para ti. Nos sorprendimos al ver que se trataba de una canción, pero el más sorprendido fuiste tú, que empezaste a aplaudir con lágrimas en tus ojos._

"_Es lo mejor que me han dando en toda mi vida" _

_Y fue lo único que dijiste antes de confirmarle al enanito el nombre de la canción: Mil garzuas. _

Cuando su compañero salió del cuarto, sonrió, bajo la mirada y, toco unos acordes de la canción, meciendo sus dedos al ritmo sordo de la misma, sintiendo sus oídos llenarse de la voz de Ruki, cantándola.

_Siempre me ha gustado su voz cuando canta, no siempre tiene el mismo tono en una canción que en otra. A veces suave y arrastrando las palabras, a veces ronca como si se ahogara y otras gritando, como si quisiera desgarrarse la garganta; mas cuando habla, solo siento una tranquilidad imperturbable. La misma tranquilidad que sentí cuando lo conocí, supe que íbamos a ser muy buenos amigos a partir de ahí._

_Puedo decir que ha cambiado mucho, no solo físicamente (porque en ese caso no solo él lo hizo) sino que también mentalmente; si fuera el de antes, muchas canciones nunca hubieran sido terminadas ni se callaría sí alguien le dijera que está mal. _

_Mas si no hubiera cambiado, seguiría siendo nuestro adorado chaparrito que llora con los dramas baratos que pasan por televisión, y no puede dormir con las películas de terror sin levantarse gritando quien sabe que cosas. _

Termino de tocar, tan de repente como inició, y centro sus ojos avellana en las cuerdas que temblaban ante el recuerdo de sus manos, inconscientemente rasco la paleta blanca del instrumento. Una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en su rostro normalmente serio, la cual se amplió al escuchar una risa ciertamente pegajosa.

_Cada vez que escucho la voz, o inclusive la risa de Shima, me vienen tantas cosas a la cabeza, como la vez que le dejo un ojo morado a uno de nuestros compañeros de quinto año porque me estaba molestando con respecto a mi nariz (la cual, siendo sincero, no me gusta, es por eso que la oculto). El niño en ningún momento nos reporto con algún maestro, la amenaza de Taka pareció funcionar: no quería ser golpeado de nuevo._

_A pesar de ser serio, más cuando quiere demostrar que está molesto (cosa que logra ponernos los cabellos de punta), le gusta reírse de nuestras estupideces y cuando estamos en el escenario…_

- ¡Akira!

Un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones, frente él estaba Kai con las manos en la cadera, esperando una reacción del rubio. Una sonrisa brillo en sus ojos al ver como el bajista daba un brinco

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, intentando relajarse. Un bufido fue su única respuesta, al tiempo que sentía como era alzado por el brazo.

- Pasa que tenemos concierto en tres minutos, ¿no te suena? – exclamo, con un deje de ironía. Se dio un golpe en la frente al darse cuenta que, exactamente, tenían un concierto; unas risillas le hicieron levantar la mirada encontrándose con sus demás compañeros.

- Bueno, es mejor apurarnos… - Ruki tenía una sonrisa radiante, mientras miraba al rubio sujetar el bajo por el mástil para dejarlo reposar en su base. Y sin más salió del camerino, seguido de cerca por los demás.

Acercándose al escenario, comenzó a oír los gritos de todas las fans deseosas de verlos, en ese momento alzo la mirada y una diminuta sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

_Porque nuestra historia no está solo entre flashes de cámaras…_

_--  
_

Turum (8) Una historia salida de la nada para el concurso ghei de FC Gazette :3  
para mi dolor, esto no salió yaoi TwT como amo el yaoi 8D  
pero weeeee :D gracias por leer (L)

PD. Se ve tan corto TwT que dolor


End file.
